Tal vez soñar
by Gissa Graham
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado cómo son los hábitos de dormir de Terry? En este narración ella te lo platicará, además ella puede ser Candy, puede ser una desconocida, puedes ser tú. Él, como siempre, es Terry. Un shot para el bombón inglés.


**Declaraci** **ó** **n** : El personaje principal es propiedad de sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). A mí me preguntaron algo, yo sólo estoy respondiendo ?. Ya saben sin fines de lucro por el puro placer de escribir.

.

* * *

.

 **Summary** : Ella puede ser Candy, puede ser una desconocida, puedes ser tú. Él, como siempre, es Terry. Un shot para el bombón inglés.

Dedicado a **Sol Grandchester** , espero sigas por aquí hermosa, gracias por estar al pendiente. Agradecimiento especial a Elby8a, por ser mi lectora de prueba, a Terry virtual por hacer la pregunta inspiradora y más especial a mi amor por inspirar todo.

.

* * *

 **Tal vez so** **ñ** **ar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham**

.

.

.

"Morir es dormir... y tal vez soñar..."*

Desde mi no tan cómodo sitio, en mi silla alta frente a mi restirador escucho esa frase que surge a penas Terrence cierra la puerta de la alcoba. Siempre las mismas palabras, Shakespeare es parte de su vida y nunca puede evitar decirla cuando se siente realmente cansado y su único pensamiento es dormir.

Cierro los ojos un par de segundos inspirando hondo, su profunda voz aterciopelada de barítono de nuevo a puesto mi piel de gallina, erizando cada vello de mi cuerpo, sensación que se extiende mucho más al estar consciente que él se colocará detrás de mí para mirar por encima de mi hombro para ver que he estado pintando esta noche.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando su aliento en mi oreja me hace estremecer, suspirar, morderme el labio y llevar mi cuerpo hacia atrás para poder recargarme un poco sobre su amplio pecho.

—Aún no te sale ese rostro.

Me afirma casi en susurro al observar que mientras el cuerpo de aquella figura ya está incluso pintado, la cara es aún un conjunto de líneas indefinidas. Yo me limito a negar con la cabeza un par de veces para después ladearla y ofrecer mis labios para recibir ese delicioso saludo que me hará volver a tener su sublime sabor en mi paladar. Atrapa mi boca acariciando levemente con su lengua mi labio inferior. Un único roce de su humedad y todo mi ser ya está derritiéndose.

—¿Trabajarás más, o ya vendrás a dormir conmigo? —pregunta a un centímetro de mí

—¿Estas muy cansado? –le cuestionó con ojitos de borrego somnoliento mientras él se aleja y yo levanto una pierna para subirla a mi silla y abrazarme a ella, necesito colocar una barrera o me levantare para abalanzarme inmediatamente sobre de él.

—La verdad es que sí, muero de sueño.

Rebela él al tiempo que se despoja de su chaqueta de piel, misma que coloca en el perchero; jamás dejará de ser tan ordenado, esa peculiaridad siempre aflora una sonrisilla en mi rostro, tan rebelde y tan meticuloso, así es él, un contraste, un hermoso contraste de arrogantes ojos pícaros.

La playera comienza a subir por su cuerpo mostrando esa esculpida espalda que ya me está provocando calor. "Dormir y tal vez soñar", me repito para recordarme que él necesita dormir, y yo... yo tengo mi sueño en frente por lo que me es imperante levantarme y caminar los pasos que nos separan. Nadie me culpará por al menos deleitarme al desvestirlo, si sólo dormiremos al menos me daré esa indulgencia, por ello le abrazo por la espalda para detener sus manos cuando procedía a desabrochar el cinturón.

—Deja que te ayude en eso.

Le digo mientras pego muy apretados mis pechos en su espalda y le ayudo a despojarse de sus prendas. Por supuesto que se deja consentir. El cinturón ha sido abierto, ahora continuo con el botón de sus jeans, mis manos juegan con la pretina deslizando mis pulgares por dentro antes de comenzar a bajar el cierre, pero él me detiene.

—En serio, sí necesito dormir, y si haces lo que tienes pensado no lo haré –sonríe con esa endiablada manera ladeada de hacerlo y yo no puedo más que ceder a sus deseos. Se gira por completo para mirarme de frente, me quita mis lentes y los dobla –. Y tú ya deja de pintar por hoy y mejor ven a compartir la cama conmigo –lo dice sin dejar de reír aún cuando está utilizando su tono mandón, ¿como si necesitara más para de inmediato correr a su lado?

—¿Para sólo dormir? –pregunto cómo último intento para mandar a volar al cansancio.

Terry me hace que le de la espalda tomándome por los hombros y guiándome en dirección de mi restirador.

—A dormir y si eres una niña bien portada luego de dormir... –me da una nalgada para apurarme –. A recoger sus cosas.

Resignada hago lo que se me pide, por suerte esa tarde he utilizado acuarelas, por lo que no me toma más de cinco minutos acomodar los pequeños cuadros con pigmento en su estuche, y contra todo lo que no debo hacer sólo pongo los pinceles en un bote con agua, esperando no se aplasten mucho las cerdas porque esa noche no los limpiaré, ni secare, ni dejaré de cabeza. Lo bueno es que ya traigo mi pijama, una amplia playera antigua de él, un ligero pantalón corto de algodón y nada más.

Cuando salgo del cuarto de baño Terry ya se encuentra acostado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y con el brazo izquierdo debajo de su cabeza, la otra descansando a medio camino entre su pecho y su abdomen, sin playera alguna que arruine esa maravillosa visón. Podría quedarme toda una eternidad contemplándolo, con su figura relajada, su abundante cabello castaño alborotado; se ve tan hermoso, tan varonil, tan sensual y lo único que tiene que hacer es estar ahí con los ojos cerrados y recostado. Mi temperatura nuevamente aumenta y así continúa al pensar que de seguro sólo está acostado con sus bóxer puestos, no lo sé muy bien ya que una sábana ligera lo cubre del ombligo hacia abajo, y yo con las ganas que tengo de descubrirlo.

Apago la luz dirigiéndome de inmediato a la cama, levanto la sábana para acurrucarme a su lado comprobando de paso que en efecto trae sólo unos bóxer; en cuanto siente mi peso sobre el colchón levanta su brazo derecho para ofrecerme su pecho como almohada, por supuesto que acepto aquella invitación y me subo por completo sobre de él, acostada boca a bajo, mi cabeza de lado escuchando su corazón.

—Qué extraña manera de dormir la tuya –me dice mostrándome sus relucientes ojos de mar, que aún sin luz se como se ven, de un azul tan intenso ribeteados con tonos verdes brillantes, como el precioso mar del caribe iluminado a medio día.

—Si eres de lo más cómodo como colchón –es lo que le respondo mientras subo mi rodilla para envolver una de sus piernas.

—Más cómodo sería que yo tuviera de almohada esas bellezas tuyas –comenta sugerente apretándome ligeramente con su brazo para que mis pechos se aplasten un poco más sobre el de él.

—¿Sólo de almohada las quieres? –le inquiero acariciando su rostro.

—Mejor hoy —me mueve con delicadeza para quitarme de encima suyo, colocarme de lado dándole la espalda y me abraza fuerte, metiendo una de sus grandes manos bajo la playera que llevo puesta para acunar uno de mis senos con ella–... Hoy nos dormiremos así. De esta manera te tengo más controlada –me dice besando mi cuello y acomodando mis piernas entre las suyas reafirmando sus palabras de que quiere mantenerme quieta.

Hago un puchero que Terrence no ve pero de seguro imagina porque siento como tiembla ligeramente por la risa contenida.

—Enserio. Dormir y soñar –me regaña.

Sin más que decir me dejo envolver por su olor, su calor, y el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Hoy no hicimos el amor, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Jamás cambiaría esta maravillosa intimidad de sólo quedarme dormida entre sus brazos y sentirme completamente relajada. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez pueda soñar que en esta ocasión no me descobijará.

.

...

.

 **Gracias** **por** **perderse** **entre** **mis** **letras**

.

...

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Fragmento del Monólogo de Hamlet de Shakespeare.

.

.

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosa lectoras, sé que las tengo bastante abandonadas, no ha sido mi intensión, proyectos personales y la vida cotidiana me han tenido un poco apartada, pero en verdad las extraño mucho, por eso les dejo este Shot, espero lo disfruten.


End file.
